


Time

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They gave each other the gift of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> I promised some ficlets for people who finished a puzzle in Team Luthor. This story was for lynzie914 who asked for Chlark Christmas.

"Hi Chloe," Clark nervously came into the Torch room, his hands behind his back.

"Clark!" Chloe felt her spirits rising at Clark's presence. She'd been so afraid that this would be one of the times that he forgot or had something else to do. With a quick set of keyboard commands, she saved and closed her file. Then she turned, grabbing the small present beside her mousepad.

Clark ventured in further, bringing his own present within sight. Chloe's eyes widened at the size.

"Merry Christmas, Chloe," Clark shyly said, handing it to her.

Chloe exchanged hers for his. "Merry Christmas, Clark." It was actually two days before, but both of them had family things planned for the actual day, so they'd agreed to meet here and have their own celebration beforehand. Chloe looked into Clark's bright green eyes and wanted to lean in and kiss him, yet she still wasn't sure about his feelings. As always.

"Open yours," Clark urged.

With a smile, Chloe did.

"Oh, Clark..." Chloe breathed out as she looked at the intricately carved clock in her hands. Then she read the inscriptions and laughed.

For the first four hours, there was a background text that read, "I forgot." Then from 4-8 it had, "Helping Others." 8-12 was "Sulking." Around the edges of the clock, another inscription read, "I will MAKE time for you."

Chloe hiccuped and then giggled and laughed some more. "Um," she said intelligently. "Clark, open your gift."

With a puzzled look and a little frown like he was trying to figure out if she liked the clock or not, Clark opened the much smaller box. Then he also laughed. Holding up the watch, he said, "I guess we had similar thoughts."

"Always a good sign," Chloe agreed. She took the watch from him and then strapped it on his wrist. "It's water-proof and as durable as they make them, which may not hold up to everything you get involved with, but should be pretty good."

"Can you remote-program the reminders?" Clark asked with a grin, capturing her fingers in his when she was done with the watch.

"I looked at those," Chloe admitted, "But they weren't as strong. I decided durability was better than more of me nagging you from afar."

"It's not nagging; it's me letting you down." Clark gathered her in his arms. "I promise I'll do better now."

Chloe laughed, her head on Clark's chest. She doubted he'd actually be any more on time, but the thought was nice; very nice. "I promise I'll wait," she replied softly. For Clark, she would wait as long as she needed to.

Clark leaned down and Chloe reached up until they met in the middle, their lips touching softly. For them, Christmas was the time.


End file.
